blt_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeevencena
|tribes = |place = 6/20|votesagainst = 5|days = 35|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 17/20|votesagainst2 = 6|days2 = 9|season3 = |tribes3 = |place3 = Runner-Up (2/20)|votesagainst3 = 17|days3 = 39|season4 = |tribes4 = |place4 = 11/21|votesagainst4 = 1|days4 = 27}}Jeevencena '''is a contestant from . He returned for , , and . Biography '''Personal Claim to Fame: I am a Survivor superfan and I think I deserve to have the opportunity to win. inspiration in Life: Family And Friends Hobbies: Writing books and playing video games. 3 Words to Describe You: Smart,Observent and manipulative. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Sandra Diaz-Twine Tony Vlachos and Courtney Yates Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I need to prove to myself that I can win and I wanna go into the history books as one of the greatest. ''' '''Why Will You Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I will be the underdog and keep on fighting until the very end. Why Do You Deserve To Return To This Game?: I was never voted out in Barbadosout and in Portugal I was voted out because I did bad in 1 challenge! If I'm back im going to play a more ruthless game! Survivor: Barbados Jeevencena is a contestant from Survivor Barbados. This was his first official and in the end, he got 6th after drawing the wrong rock. He became the 8th member of the jury. In the early stages in the game he made an alliance with BlazingJack but after the merge, he realized he needed to cut Blazing loose and he helped blindside BlazingJack. After cutting Jack loose he made an alliance with NeonTail8D and SinaurJack He lead the charge to eliminate big threats which caused a series of blindsides including the blindsides of DryNeptuneWorld, KinguinThePenguin and others. After a very close vote of 5-4-1 causing the elimination of NikkiMGrahame jeevencena relized he needed to use his social game to keep himself safe. He succeded at doing this by adding EwShay to his alliance and eventually getting all of his alliance members to the final 7. But after his closest ally NeonTail8D was blindsided he realised that he could trust no one. He couldn't win immunity in the final 6 but he had to rely on EwShay and SinaurJackand attempt to vote off the biggest target in the game Jacaljt10 but it went to rocks and he picked the wrong rock and became the 8th member of the jury.After he was voted out another one of his allies EwShay was voted out. In the end, he cast his vote for runner-up SinaurJack making it a close vote of 3-2-2. Survivor: Portugal He was cast for the next season called Survivor Portugal. In Survivor Portugal after his tribe lost the first immunity challenge and drama unfolded at camp the vote was either IILuke_Playz or SparklyGoodness. Jeevencena felt that SparklyGoodness1 was the bigger threat so he voted for him, unfortunately, the tribe voted out IILuke_Playz in a 7-2-1 vote. After tribal, he found himself in the minority so he knew his tribe had to win immunity. Right after tribal council a shocking medical evacuation caused the tribes to be even at 9 vs 9. His tribe won immunity and was safe but lightning did not strike twice as his tribe lost the next immunity challenge. After the challenge jeevencena was on the chopping block for being in the minority and causing his tribe to lose! After his vote was eliminated due to an idol jeevencena was helpless and with a tear in everyone's eye, he was heartbreakingly voted out. Survivor: Eygpt Jeevencena had to wait 2 seasons to make his return. He finally returned in Survivor Egypt, He was first placed on the Sahara tribe where he quickly made an alliance with mmc2014,DaisyDoopp, CieraEastin, and Squirrelgirl152. After making an allaince with in minuites of the game starting everyone looked for the idol and for the first time ever jeevencena found an idol! After his tribe won the first two immunity challenges everything was fine until at the third immunity challenge the Sahara tribe lost and were sent to tribal for the first time but jeevencena knew that if he played his idol right he was safe. His alliance decided to vote out SoulLewis due to his controversial comments tside the game. They eliminated him in a 5-2-1-1-1 vote. Unfortunately he got 2 votes against him from unknown players this scared jeevencena quite alot. His tribe lost the next immunity challenge and jeevencena convinced his alliance to vote out Cottencandyman123456789Cottencandyman123489 due to jeevencena thinking cotten voted him out.T in the previous tribal.The plan worked but it was a 5-3-1-1 vote and jeevencena got the 3. His tribe lost the next immunity challenge again and were sent to tribal for the third straight time in a row and jeevencena knew he was on the chopping block he convinced his alliance to vote out IINicolaII but at tribal jeevencena shockingly used his idol to be safe. After the votes were read IINicoII was sent packing with 4 votes meanwhile the other 4 votes were neglected by jeeven's idol. After that tribal it was a tribe swap and jeevencena along with fellow alliance members mmc2014and CieraEastinwere switched to the Giza tribe. On the Giza tribe he added Jamieblue03 to a side alliance. This meant that he had the majority on his tribe. He didnt need to worry about these things as his tribe won all the immunity challenges until the merge. Right before the merge jeevencena's ally Squirrelgirl152 was voted out cutting his original alliance to just 4. At the first merge tribal council jeevencena once again got 2 votes but this time it was a tie between 5-5 mmc2014 and FireRocks876. In a new twist their would be no revote and the tribe had to come up with a unanimous decision or it would be rocks. Everyone decided that mmc2014 should go home but jeevencena wanted to keep his best ally in the game so he voted fire causing rocks, In rocks Jamieblue03 was sent packing. Everyone was furious with jeevencena and he knew he could be out next but at the secound merge tribal council a shocking turn of events took place with 3 idols saving mmc2014, CieraEastin and Firerocks876. After the votes were read only 2 votes were eligibile one for jeevencena and one for Ew_Poke! It went to unanamous decision and all of his alliance voted him out due to them not wanting to go to rocks but jeevencena convinced whitedragon46 to vote Ew_Poke and he did and it went to rocks but whitedragon46 pulled the wrong rock and was sent home. It was final 9 and after Firerock876 was blindsided without any of the boys knowing, jeevencena suspected an all girls alliance with Turtle45632, Slexapro, DaisyDoopp, CieraEastin and Skyiles. . After the girls voted out Ew_Poke it was final 7 with 2 boys remaining mmc2014,and jeevencena! When CieraEastin won immunity sending her to final 6 jeevencena sided with the girls to help blindside their own alliance member Skylies. Jeevencena knew the head of the alliance was CieraEastin and he needed her out so when he won immunity sending him to final 5 he lead the charge to blindside the biggest player in the game CieraEastin and it worked! It was now final 5 the furthest jeevencena had ever made it and he knew he had to get to the end. After his ally mmc2014 won immunity jeevencena knew he had to eliminate DaisyDoop due to her being the "nice girl and how the jury said they would vote for her". He got mmc2014 on board and told Slexapro and Turtle45632, to vote out DaisyDoop. At tribal everything went haywire the votes turned into a 2-2-1 vote where in the unanamous decision no one could decide helping jeevencena to become safe and causing rocks between, DaisyDoopp and Turtle45632. Luckily DaisyDoopp was sent home and it was final 4 between 2 girls and 2 boys it was jeevencena, mmc2014,Slexapro and Turtle45632. When jeevencena won final immunity sending him straight to finale night he had to make a choice on wether to help the girls send home mmc2014, or help mmc2014 cause a tie and vote Slexapro. He decided to vote for Slexapro and it went to a tie breaker which mmc2014, won. The final 3 was set against all odds the 2 boys blindsided each girl alliance member. At the finalie jeevencena's move to force rocks twice was criticized and called "annoying" by the female members of the jury. He was congratulated by Firerocks876 for playing a "ruthless game" In the end the fearless game he played didn't work out as the female jury members voted for their fellow alliance member Turtle45632 causing jeevencena to take second place while mmc2014, took third in a 5-2-1 vote.Jeevencena did win TrustfulTotal's Favourite award after the season ended. Jeevencena holds the record for the season of most votes cast against him with 17 barley beating [http://blt-alliance.wikia.com/wiki/Mmc2014 mmc2014,]''' '''who had 16 votes. Survivor Mexico: Jeevencena returned to officials for Survivor:Mexico where he quickly made one on one bonds with everyone on the brains tribe. After winning the first 2 challenges brains lost the 3rd challenge and fellow ally XxJaxIsBackxX was on the chopping block but jeevencena wanted to take out Ken_Mcnickle and the plan worked in a 4-3 vote Ken was sent home! The tribe won the next immunity but then it was a tribe swap! Jeevencena was swapped to the beauty tribe along with fellow brain members XxJaxIsBackxX, Spooderman1485 and MichaelShahinifar. The tribe won all the immunity challenge's until merge where at the merge jeevencena made a final 2 deal with Mojoue. Jeevencena won the 1st indiviual immunity challenge and the brains tribe wanted Mojoue out but jeevencena wanted MichaelShahinifar out. Jeevencena gathered the votes and he betrayed his brains alliance and took out MichaelShahinifar. Mojoue was targeted again but after Mojoue played an idol, whitedragon was sent home. In the 3rd immunity challenge jeevencena was mediclly evacuated and became the 3rd member of the jury. He cast his vote for Spooderman1485 which would become crutial to help him win 5-4-0. Fun Facts Jeevencena has made merge 3/4 times. Jeevencena has never been normally voted out Rocked Out, Portugal Idoled Out, Egypt Runner Up and Mexico Mediclly Evacuated.